


What we missed

by PixelChamp



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Hugs, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I'll add more tags later, Manga Elements, Multi, Swearing, Too many people to name, characters watch their show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelChamp/pseuds/PixelChamp
Summary: A flash of bright on the island, the boat, and in the torn up guild hall. They had all disappeared.





	What we missed

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, I hope it's ok.
> 
> This is set just as the group is found on tenrou island.

"Oh c'mon! One second we're having a nice nap on Tenrou, the next we're in this weird room!"

"Shut up Natsu, we're in a movie theater."

"I didn't ask for your opinion icicle!"

"Natsu, Gray shut up!"

"Y-Yes Erza!" They boys shrunk back from her in fear.

Multiple lights burst in the room, bring two to three people with it. Soon the theater was filled with many bodies, all Fairy Tail members. A moment of silence passed then-

"Levy!" "Natsu!" "I don't have to be master anymore!" "Droy why are you so fat?!" First master?!!"

.... Screw the monologue, I guess. But as you can guess lots of screaming, crying, and hugs happened.  **Hey, shut it!** Silence entered the room once again. But Natsu is in the room so we know this won't last long.

"Who the hell are you?" Oh wait, Gajeel spoke first.

 **Ignoring that question,** "Don't ignore me!"  **I brought you all here because well.... Forget the fourth wall, you are a tv show!** Everyone started to stare at the ceiling.  **The show is called Fairy Tail and you all are going to sit here and watch it. The past, present, and future will be show. In this room you will never be hungry, thirsty, or tired. Your timeline will be frozen as long as you are all here. During the show i'll pop in from time to time for tips or confusion, so take a seat and enjoy!**

 

No one moved for a while. Blankly staring at nothing they all complied and sat down, seating arrangements will be discussed throughout the story. Wendy raised her hand.

"You said we wouldn't feel hungry, thirsty, or tired. But can we feel pain?"

 **Yes but I can disable that if some people take advantage, you know who you are.** Several 'hey's' were thrown around. Well then, let's get started. Hope you readers enjoy!

 


End file.
